Sun and Moon
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: The story behind Haku's childhood and how it all began. Story told by Haku's daughter, Ryku. R&R!


Sun and Moon

P.S. _This is a story I wrote..about a character of mine, whom was a long friend of Haku's_

_I do NOT own Naruto or its characters in anyway._

_**I felt like something was missing, as if the last puzzle piece has been lost. Yes. It was Haku whom evanished about a decade ago back in my childhood. I was only six years old when this all happened.**_

_It was cold out one evening; I was running around playing tag with my only friend, Haku._

_Everyday, when I woke up, I would be excited to see Haku. _

_My long white hair was flapping side to side, my snow-white eyes showed only signs of sadness._

_The sun was just setting as Haku's mother was calling out to him. "Haku! Supper is ready!" She would call; Haku and I stopped what we were doing. "Coming mother!" Haku called, he took off, heading down hill to his home, he stopped running and looked back at me, he watched as I went behind the bushes and lay down in the white, sparkling snow._

"_Mother, may my friend join us for dinner?" Haku asked sadly, his mother shook her head. "No Haku, not today. Come on, it's getting late." She entered the home._

_**I had a lot of things now running my mind, I couldn't help but bear the pain of the past. **_

_**I grew up with no family, only known Haku for the longest time. My name is Arianne. The White Rose.**_

_Haku had looked back to where I was as he entered indoors; I was simply fiddling with my fingers._

_It was about twilight now when Haku had snuck outdoors, he carried a small, white bowl with a clear plastic lid._

"_Arianne." He would whisper, he set the bowl on the snow at my side. "It's miso soup."_

_**I guess I would wonder why I enjoyed miso soup, it was really good actually, and only Haku would make it for me.**_

_Haku smiled, sitting at my left side. "I want to show you something tomorrow morning." I heard him say, I was slowly eating the warm, miso soup. "I'd love to see what you've discovered." My smile was dead, dead as a silent dove driven from the harmful past, not a single tear fell, and my tears were gone._

_**That was the end, the end of my dreary past, I now live the present. I had to stop my feelings from long ago, or else I would fear the haunted, and I was determined to succeed.**_

_The morning rose quite early, Haku had shown me a very unique technique, without a touch, he formed a ball of water on the palm of his right hand. "That's amazing Haku!" I was excited to see this, for my own technique, I can form flames; water is my enemy, as ice is my specialty._

_**Not only that I am capable of blowing fire out of my mouth and sparks when I snap my fingers, I sat at the edge of the sofa, my eyes glued to the windows, I was watching the snowflakes fall.**_

_Haku stood up with a look to his mother as she hung clothes indoors. She walked outside. "Mama!" Haku ran downhill, forming the ball made of water._

"_Mama, look at what I can do!" with a gentle smile which formed Haku's lips, his mother gasped than slapped him. "No, Haku!" she yelled, pulling him indoors and slammed the door shut._

_**Now this was the beginning of the little massacre. I would never forget the day when I lost him.**_

_As I looked up, I saw Haku's father standing there, gazing down at the home, he stepped back, turned around, and ran. I grit my teeth tightly together, I was worried._

_**Haku's kekkai genkai [-bloodline- carried a special water technique the village of snow feared.**_

_Haku huddled against a wall, crying as he saw his father kill his mother, villagers behind the man as he cried. He was going to kill his own son; however, Haku used his technique to defend himself, turning the entire house into a ball of sharp icicles._

_**We were separated towards the end, when we searched for each-other, I was knocked in the head and I'd pass out. Haku couldn't find me; he believed someone had taken me some-where away.**_

"_Why did it have to be this way . . .?" Haku ran, looking for her. "Arianne . . ." failed, Haku fell over, he's used up all his chakra [-energy- and he felt query._

_**We've never found each-other after a decade, I know, that he is out there, probably still searching for me.**_

_I tripped on the hilly road that continues for a long way, it hurts. Some-thing is being cut, and I can't walk on it._

_**My mother, Arianne, was killed a week after I was born, I've been living with Haku, my father.**_

_Tip-toe like standing up days, but someday for sure, I look up sky high above._

_**This is her story, she once told me long ago, it's strange to know about it, I was only five days old, when she told me.**_

_As I pray to be strong, Both the joy and sadness suddenly tests me, I wonder how many times have I overcome, Alone I cry 'til dawn comes. With a bit of determination, I continue to walk on, though the snow dances about the road._

_Spring will bring Flowers._

_**My mother found my father wandering the Konoha [-leaf- village, and soon, I was born.**_

"_**Although, there is a day we will hurt each-other, I'm ok. The truth is . . ."**_

_Sadly . . . .Sadly in the night my heart is almost broken, but still, I'll believe in what I'm loosing for, with my fragile hopes._

" _**. . .That everyone is kind and seeking each-other."**_

_It's ok if tears fall even after all of the effort. _

_To endure, Rain is falling, violently falling._

_**All of it seeping into the ground, Both the joy and sadness, I can embrace in my arms. . **_


End file.
